Kristyn Farraday/Gallery
Dolls Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Transforming_Doll_1.png|Kristyn Transforming Doll Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Transforming_Doll_2.png|Kristyn's doll transformed Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Transforming Doll 4.png Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Doll.jpg|Kristyn ballet dancer doll Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Doll Boxed.jpg Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Basic_Doll.jpg|Kristyn Basic Doll Kristyn doll 2.png Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Ballet_Playset.jpg|Kristyn in the Ballet Set Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Ballet Playset and Doll.png Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-kristyn-christmas-doll.jpg|Kristyn Land of Sweets version doll Land of Sweets Dillon Kristyn Dancer Tara Doll set.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll 2.jpg 600px-Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll Boxed 2.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll Boxed.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll with Furniture.jpg Small-Doll-Gift-Bag-Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-barbie-movies-32924670-730-616.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Prince Siegfried Mini Dolls Cat Bunny Puppy Boxed.jpg Official Stills Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_1.png|Kristyn trying the shoes out Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_2.png|Hailey getting frozen by the Snow Queen Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_3.png|Kristyn in the finale .......jpg|Kristyn Farraday Screenshots Teaser Screenshots Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 02.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 03.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 06.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 07.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 09.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 10.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 11.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 12.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 13.png Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-Teaser-Trailer-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-32773409-1024-576.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 14.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 15.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-225.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-252.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-657.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-768.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-849.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-919.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-987.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1129.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1159.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1198.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1203.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1252.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1275.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1365.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg|Kristyn as Giselle barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg|Kristyn as Odette barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Odette as a swan barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6716.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6734.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6798.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6854.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6878.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6963.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6982.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7354.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7444.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7520.jpg Barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7577.jpg Barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7602.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7524.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7544.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7555.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7574.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7646.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7685.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7739.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7910.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg Barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-8117.jpg Barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-8091.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg Barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-8136.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg Kristyn (52).png Kristyn (49).png Kristyn (45).png Kristyn (21).png 150px-10556152.png barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7529.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7657.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-7855.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg Kristyn_Farraday_final.JPG BcVXlDj.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641698-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641789-704-400.jpg 640px-Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641823-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641695-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641827-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641832-704-400.jpg Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_screenshots.jpg Kristyn after final time.jpg Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Screenshots_2.png Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Screenshots_3.png Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Screenshots_4.png Kristyn_Smiling.png Tara9.png 7619_8.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35037238-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036991-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35037150-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036881-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036926-500-281.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036925-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036710-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036809-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036821-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35037237-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036704-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036722-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036715-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036920-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036726-1920-1080.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-screencaps-HQ-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-35036929-1920-1080.jpg 43bcee5d27bf45ef8969d70430842511.png Dance-is-who-I-am-kristyn-farraday-2013-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-34351541-704-400.jpg Kristyn-in-Pink-Tutu-kristyn-farraday-2013-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-34351352-704-400.jpg Kristyn-in-Pink-Tutu-kristyn-farraday-2013-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-34351355-704-400.jpg Kristyn-in-Pink-Tutu-kristyn-farraday-2013-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-34351351-704-400.jpg vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h15m07s192.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h15m13s244.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h15m28s148.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h15m45s50.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h15m50s110.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m05s4.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m08s55.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m10s75.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m18s164.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m21s186.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m22s201.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m29s0.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m40s128.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m43s151.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m45s170.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m47s193.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h16m49s218.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h17m02s55.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h17m08s130.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h17m14s175.png vlcsnap-2015-12-17-19h17m16s230.png Giselle_2.png Land of Sweets PSC_3.png PSC_5.png PSC_7.png PSC_9.png PSC_10.png PSC_12.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 11.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 8.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 6.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special.png Barbie In The Pink Shoes - Christmas Special - 7.png Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-Christmas- at the magical land.png Land_of_Sweets_Screenshots.png Land_of_Sweets_Screenshots_2.png Land_of_Sweets_Screenshots_3.png Land_of_Sweets_Screenshots_4.png Land_of_Sweets_Screenshots_5.png Dolls Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Doll.jpg|Odette Dancer doll Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Doll Boxed.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Basic Doll.jpg Mini Odette doll.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Small Doll Boxed.jpg Official Stills Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 5.png|Odette dancing with Siegfried. Screenshots barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3069.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3343.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3415.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3475.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3600.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3682.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3743.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3902.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-4078.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-4579.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5113.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5215.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5313.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5393.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5573.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5677.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5718.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5732.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5756.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6007.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6438.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6682.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg Odette.jpg untitled.png 7619_6.jpg 7619_13.jpg 7619_18.jpg 7619_19.jpg Odette-dancing.png Dolls Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Doll.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Doll Boxed.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Basic doll.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Small Doll.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Small Doll Boxed.jpg Official Stills Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 4.png Screenshots barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1530.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1659.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1828.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2039.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2119.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2140.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2340.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2355.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2504.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2863.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2929.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2949.jpg barbie-pink-shoes-disneyscreencaps.com-2979.jpg Giselle101.jpg Category:Galleries